Awkardly Fixed
by weaselbadger
Summary: When two young women are thrusted into the world with nothing but themselves and a couple of strange powers, they find themselves in an  awkard position. That was until Charles Xavier stepped into their lives. Banshee/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: FINALLY. I've been meaning to start an XMFC fic for a while, and finally got around to writing the first chapter. I love reviews, so lemme know what you guys think of the first chapter and if I should continue the story.

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the XMFC characters you see here, however Marceline McHale and Lisel Grover I do.**

Chapter 1:

Marceline McHale's life wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. Sure she had a decent enough up bring, and an alright childhood, but it was always masked over by the fact that _she _wasn't normal. Besides the regular tendencies to stomp around like a dinosaur, or sing a song really loudly, there was always something else about her. At least that's how Lisel saw it. Being her best friend for years to come meant they knew everything about each other, and when one opened up to the other that she wasn't like everyone else, the other took it and kept it to herself. They had been through so much together, and there was always more to come it seemed.

For as the world kept going, so did the two women's lives, including the death of all they knew and ever loved. As the families were ripped from them, it only made them grow closer. Lisel knew of what was to come, and how they would be perceived by the world, that's why they took to hiding from societies light. A woman wise beyond her years, Lisel knew what they needed to do to survive, and made sure they got it.

"So, when do you think we'll actually earn some money again?" The striking raven colored girl asked, turning to her companion.

"I don't know, Lisel." The red head stretched her legs out, expanding from the bench the two were sitting on. "Maybe if I…"

"No," Lisel said firmly, raising an eyebrow at the woman, "We're not doing that again."

Marceline frowned, letting out a heavy sigh. "Finneeee," She droned on, standing up, "Might as well go do something instead of just sitting here." She turned around, colliding with a body that seemed to not move at all. Marceline blinked a couple of times, picking herself up.

"You stole my wallet," The man simply stated, holding out his hand.

"Geez, aren't you the charmer." She huffed, dusting off the few pieces of grass off her boots.

"My wallet,"

"Alright, alright,"

"Marcie!" Lisel shouted, giving the ginger a rather dark look. "How could you steal something!"

"What? It's not like we're gonna make money in some other way."

"My wallet." He stated once more, a furious look in his face.

"Alright, fine. Here you go, guy." She simply placed the leather wallet into his open hand. A small spark had managed to fly off of Marceline and into the man's hand, causing him to tense up and fall over. "Uh oh." She whimpered, watching as the man blacked out on the sidewalk.

Lisel being the only one who thought, grabbed the stunned girl's hand and dragged her away from the scene. She looked around at their surroundings as a group of people began to form around the man.

Marceline bit her lower lip, staring at her best friend. "Soooo…." She started, as they ducked into a nearby café.

"Shut it, Marcie. We need to figure out what to do. You literally just kil-"

"Well I wouldn't say killed…more like…stunned," She made her hands explode, causing Lisel to give her a stern look and then push her down in the chair. The red head twisted her face as she sat down in front of her, a frantic look on her face. She knew that face all too well, it was the one she used when "Marcie had done something" or "You could have died, Marceline!", usually followed by a rant on how she was always getting into trouble. It's not like she tried to, trouble just seemed to follow her. Marceline thumped her fingers against the table, watching as people began to stare, particularly two men sitting diagonal from the pair. "Hey, Lil."

"Not now Marcie, I'm trying to figure out what we're going to do."

"Okkayyy, but there's two guys staring at us. I think they have the hots for you." She giggled lightly, watching as the dark haired girl gave her a death stare then turned back to the notes on the napkin in front of her.

"Lil! They're coming over here! What should I do?" Marceline nearly shouted, jumping up and down in her seat. Finally looking up, Lisel turned to where the frantic girl, eyes locking with the two men walking to their table.

"Charles Xavier," The shorter one smiled charmingly, a matching British accent flowing with his words.

"Erik Lensherr," Said the other, holding out his hand.

"Hi." Marceline giggled lightly, nearly jumping out of her seat to shake his hand.

"I know I might sound a bit mean, but why are you talking to us?" Lisel asked, raising her eyebrow as the two took seats at their table.

"Excellent question." Charles started, "You see, we've taken notice that you two have exceptional things about you."

"What fancy pants here is trying to say is that we know what you can do, and judging by the way you just caused that man to go into shock, you need help," Erik translated, turning to see a sheepish grin on Marceline's face.

"You saw that, huh? Not my best work."

"I can see that."

"You see, we're here to recruit and help." Charles smiled once more, turning to Lisel only to see a firm face. "We have a facility with the CIA an-"

"You think we're just going to go with two strange men we meet in a café?" Lisel snapped, turning her head.

"_We're a lot more than just strange men. We're here to help you." _His voice ran through her head, but yet his lips didn't move. Lisel's expression faded as she stood, grabbing Marceline with her.

"Marcie, he just talked to me…in my head." She blinked a couple times.

"Groovy! Do it to me!" The ginger shouted, turning to him with an eager face. Charles laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"In due time, friend, but for now, we need to get going if you're coming."

"Charles, those people are starting to notice." Erik murmured, watching the outside scene intently.

"Right then, if you'll follow me." He led the group out the back of the café swiftly. Marceline's face lit once she noticed the black car. "We'll gather you're things on the way there, for now, let us be on our way." He quickly opened the back door as Marceline slipped in. Lisel shot him a glance that was only returned by a soften smile. "It'll be alright, you can trust us."

"I sure as hell hope so, or you just might be one dead mutant."

"Fair enough." He smirked, stepping into the front seat and driving off.

"No way! That's The Beatles! Turn it up!" Marceline shouted, immediately getting a glare from Erik, who then turned to Charles.

"Exceptional."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo! Thanks for the reviews guys! It's nice to know people actually like my story. :D Sorry it too so long to update, this chapter was a hoarcrux to write. **

**As usual, I don't own any of the XMFC characters, though I'd love to own Sean. Marceline and Lisel, however are mine. :D **

For the two, they thought that the whole 'we work for the C.I.A business' was a stiff to get them into the car with them. They're alternative plan once they had arrived to where ever the men had taken them, was to have Marceline shock them. Mutant or not. But to their surprise, they had taken them to a facility a few hours away in Washington D.C. Lisel looked around at the sterile-looking building. Everything seems to have a place; making the two girls stand out as they followed Charles diligently (Erik had gone off somewhere to 'clear his head of the annoyance').

"What's this button do?" Marceline asked, turning to a red button that stood in front of her.

"That-"He stopped, for she had already pushed it, defeating the purpose. "Opens the curtains."

Lisel twisted her face, "I give," She sat down in one of the chairs, staring around the lounge. "Why are we here?" Her brilliant blue orbs finally landing on Charles.

He gave her a small smile, resting a hand on her arm lightly, "You're here to help. You see, we've found ourselves in a war or sorts,"

"War? I'm not going to have to fight am I?" Marceline asked a worried looked on her face.

"I hope not, but that's why you're here." Charles sighed lightly, "Besides, this place is a lot better than stealing from strangers isn't it?" He shot Marceline a smirk, watching as the ginger grew bright red and took a seat next to her best friend. "Look, I've got to go; Miora's calling me for a meeting. A blonde should be in soon, she'll show you to a place where you can shower and freshen up. Her name's Raven. I'll see you both later," As he finished, he gave a small bow, and went off, leaving the two.

Marceline bit her lower lip, turning to Lisel. "Lil, what if I have…I have to use my powers…"

"Marcie, I'm sure they'll help you. You'll be alright, okay?" She gave her a big smile, turning to look at her, "They seem to be intent on helping us both."

"But you don't need help with your powers, do you? All you have to do is change…me; I kill people if I get too mad."

"Marceline Jane McHale, you stop that right now. You're not going to kill anyone,"

"Why would you kill someone?" A higher pitched female voice came from the doorway. The blonde that Charles had mentioned stop there, a surprised look on her face.

"It's nothing." Marceline shrugged, putting a smile on, "I'm Marceline, and you must be the girl Charles was talking about."

"Lisel," The dark headed girl stated, following her best friend.

"Raven, it's nice to meet you both." She smiled sincerely, "Bet you'd love a shower and some food, huh?"

"That would be amazing," Lisel answered, face lighting.

"Well then follow me!" Raven giggled lightly, walking out of the room and down a couple hallways.

The three walked in silence; Lisel and Raven not knowing what to say, while Marceline was too preoccupied worrying about certain things to keep her usually bubbly personality. What if she had to use her powers? No good has ever come from them, so what made it different about using them here? Marceline sighed heavily, looking down at her hand and noticed sparks flying off. She had to get her emotions together, or this building might as well be burnt down. Suck it up.

"The bathrooms are through here," Raven finally spoke, pointing to the white door, "If you guys want to go ahead in, I'll get you some clothes. You both seem to be my size, though they may be a bit long on you, Marceline."

Lisel smiled, "Thanks a bunch, Raven. You have no idea how long it's been since we've taken a nice shower."

The blonde gave them both a smile, "It's no problem. I'll see you two back in the lounge when you're done."

The remaining two exchanged looks before darting into the bathroom, only to be hit by its humidity. Never in their lives, had they enjoyed a shower more than this moment. It had been so long since they had actually been able to take a shower, that they almost forgot the feeling. The feeling of wiping the grime and dirt off of their bodies, to actually be able to smell their skin without dying from stench. Marceline being the faster one quickly stepped out of the shower, a towel around her body. She looked her appearance over in the mirror, and then turned down to her hand watching as a spark flew off the ends of her fingertips. She frowned, turning to the light above her. If only she could manage to control her powers, then she might not have to put on a front all the time.

"Marcie, are the clothes out there?" Lisel called, still in the shower. Marceline quickly dismissed the stray sparks, looking around and seeing a nicely placed stack of clothes.

"Yeah," Was all she said as she began sorting out the pairs. She placed the clothes onto her body, staring at herself in the mirror once more. The girl she had once known wasn't there anymore; in her place was a grown woman in desperate need of help.

Lisel stepped out, a fresh smile on her face, "I feel better." She grinned widely, taking a pair of clothes and slipping them on.

Marceline nodded in agreement, "I can't remember the last time I took a shower."

The dark headed girl looked herself over in the mirror, straightening out the wrinkles in her shirt. She turned to her best friend, "We should probably head back to the lounge now," As she finished, she walked out of the room, followed closely by Marceline.

Her face twisted, looking down the unfamiliar corridors, trying to make out where they were. Several minutes later, the two still hadn't found their way back. Marceline huffed, looking down at a strand of curling wet hair. "I thiinnkk we're lossttt." She sang lightly, her expression changing as Lisel gave her a death glare. "Alright, alright…" A couple minutes of silence passed the two, "You know I bet Snuffle's could find ou-"

"No."

"Fine, but we're going to end up lost in here for eternity, and we'll grow old and become legends. I can see it now, 'The Legend of The Lost Mutants'."

Lisel's brows came together, looking at her friend. "Sometimes I worry about you,"

"No need to worry, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Hey, you two lost or something?" A deeper male voice called behind them, causing the two to turn around fast.

"Why yes, we are. You wouldn't know how to get back to the lounge would you?" Lisel answered, watching the blonde headed boy laugh lightly.

"You must be the new guys. Name's Alex. I'm actually about to head back to the lounge, Sean made me go get Oreos." He glanced down at the boxes in his hands.

"Did you say Oreos?"

"Oh god, here she goes." Lisel sighed, rolling her eyes. Marceline had already snatched one of the boxes out of his hands and was ripping it open. She looked up at the two, a smile on her face.

"I love Oreos."

"I can tell," Alex laughed, shaking his head, "Better get these back before there's none left." He began to lead the way, Lisel and Marceline falling behind him.

Lisel turned to the red head beside her (who was happily stuffing the chocolate cookies into her face), nudging her side. "He's cute, yeah?"

Marceline blinked a couple of times, face still full of cookie. She tilted her head, the shrugged. "Not really, I never really liked blondes." She murmured, turning back to her food. Lisel bit her lower lip, he was a couple years younger than her, but for her to find someone attractive was a rare thing.

Approaching the room, Alex began to sort out the many boxes in his hands, looking for some way to open the door. Lisel, being the observant one, noticed he needed help, and jumped in front of him opening the door, earning a smile in return. Marceline look from Alex to Lisel, a quizzical look on her face. She had never held the door for her when she needed help. Shrugging it off, she walked in, hands still full of cookies.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Alex." A lanky ginger smirked from one of the seats. He walked over to the blonde and pinched one of his cheeks. "You didn't have to go get me anything, snookum."

"Get off, Sean. I didn't get them just for you." He said, setting down the boxes on the coffee table and turning to the group of people already there. "Uh, don't think you guys have met our new guys."

"Hey! Someone's eaten out of these!" Sean cried, looking down the box. He turned to Alex, a frown on his face.

"As I was saying, this is…uh…"

"Lisel," She spoke first, giving a smile to the group. She nudged Marceline who was too busy trying to hide her remaining cookies.

"Oh, uh, Marceline."

"You stole my cookies!" Sean exclaimed, a pout on his face.

"I was hungry! There's plenty more!"

"That's not the point." He was now staring her down, a glare in his eyes. "You. Stole. My. Oreos."

Marceline huffed, "As I was taught, sharing is caring." She glared right back, watching as his eyes narrowed, then left her completely.

Sean sat back down in his seat, a box of Oreos in his lap. "Eh, it's alright. I'll lose my Oreos to a girl with such a nice as-"

"Sean!" Raven shouted, glaring at him.

"What? Just stating the obvious."

Marceline blinked a couple times, not fully understanding. It took her a couple of minutes, and as she realized it, her mouth began to widen, and a glare was shot his way. In a futile attempt, she walked over to the lanky boy, smacking him against the head. "Why were you staring down there anyways?"

Sean laughed to himself, watching as the furious girl took a seat across from him with Lisel, a content smile on his face. "Anyways," He started, stuffing an Oreo into his face, "It doesn't matter, it's all said and done."

Raven pursed her lips together, "Since everyone's here, we should think of codenames, since we're government agents now. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean called, leaning back in his chair.

"Well tough, I called it," Raven laughed, quickly shifting into a replica of a classy Sean. Caught by surprise, the ginger nearly fell back in his chair. Lisel's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden change. Marceline clapped her hands together excitedly, a huge smile on her face. This was going to be fun. "And I am way more mysterious than you." She continued, and then turned back to the Raven they all knew. The group began to clap in surprise, smiles on their faces. She turned to Darwin. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname, and you know, sorta fits, adapt to survive and all." He stood up, "Check this out." He smirked, walking over to the nearby fish tank and sticking his head under the water. Marceline made a jump, but was pushed down by Lisel, a small smile on her face. The group watched as he began to grow gils and sure enough, adapted to the water, causing the whole of them to whoop in excitement. "Thank you, thank you." He said one more time, standing up and taking his seat back, he turned to Sean." What about you?"

"I'm going to be," Sean thought for a moment, a serious look on his face, "Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked wholeheartedly.

"You might want to cover your ears," Sean answered, standing up and sending a smirk to Marceline. As they all covered their ears, he kneeled down to the coffee table, and took a deep breath, holding it on for a second, then released it, causing a high pitched wail to shatter the window in front of them.

He smiled contently, "What about you, sweetheart?" He asked, pointing to Marceline. The ginger's face froze, not knowing what to do.

"Uh well," She started, looking around at the group," I can't really show you."

"Aw, why not?" Raven asked a pout on her face.

Marceline pressed her lips together, "Bad things happen when I try to use my powers."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad," Sean smirked, "Go ahead, do it. I promise I can withhold anything you can throw at me."

"Gee, thanks for being so keen on everyone else safety." Angel sighed, rolling her eyes.

Sean then turned to her, "Fine, your turn."

"Well, my, uh, stage name was Angel," She began taking off her jacket to reveal large insect wing tattoos. As she turned around, the tattoos came off her body and formed wings, flapping around. "Kind of fits,"

"You can fly?" Raven asked a big smile on her face.

"Uh huh, and uh." She turned to the broken window, throwing a spit ball at the statue outside, causing everyone to laugh in excitement. "What's your name?" She called to Lisel, who was contently, watching the group.

"Hm, Marcie always calls my power's Snuffles, so I guess it fits," She then reveal her powers, slowly morphing into a large black dog. She wagged her tail, as the group, filled with smiles, laughed in amazement.

"That's awesome," Hank grinned, watching as she turned back to the human Lisel.

Angel tilted her head, turning to Hank," What's your name?"

"How 'bout Big Foot?" Alex laughed, taking a drink of his soda.

Hank's face reddened, as Raven turned to Alex, a frown on her face, "Well you know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours are kind of small." Causing the group to go into an uproar.

"Okay, Alex what is your gift? What can you do?" Darwin asked, leaning back in his chair.

Alex rubbed the back of his head," Uh, it's not uh," He stammered, "I just can't do it."

Marceline pressed her lips together. So she wasn't the only one.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin continued, point outside.

"Come on!" Raven asked, "Alex. Alex! Alex!" And soon enough the whole room was chanting his name. The blonde finally gave in, and stood up, walking towards the broken window.

"Get down when I tell you," He said seriously, jumping over the ledge. The group had made a point to stand behind the wall, looking out at him. "Get back," He told them, watching as they retreated behind the wall only to come back a couple of seconds later," Get back!" No movement, "Whatever." He finally gave up; thrusting is arms and chest in a circular motion. Lisel watched as red rings of energy began to form around his body, then left causing chaos and slicing through the statue. Very impressed, the group jumped up and down, smiles on their faces.

"Man, you sure know how to cause havoc!" Marceline grinned, watching him step back into the room.

"That's it!" Raven smirked, "Havoc, it's perfect for you."

"Alright, yeah, I like it." Alex turned to Marceline, "What about you now? Don't tell me you can't use your powers after that display."

"Yeah! He's right; Havoc just decapitated a statue, now it's your turn." Sean added, wrapping an arm around the tiny girl.

Marceline easily pushed, him off, sending a glare his way. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She climbed over the ledge, staring around at the area, eyes falling on a power generator. She quickly took a deep breath, holding her hand out in front of it.

"Anytime today, sweetheart!" Sean called one more time, earning himself a smack on the head from Lisel.

Marceline took another deep breath, focusing on her hand as a pull of electricity came from the generator and into her hand, shooting wildly around her body. She turn turned to the statue and aimed her other had at it, causing the lightening to attack the already broken statue. The group stared in amazement until Hank finally spoke.

"So you conduct electricity?" He asked, a look of astonishment on his face. Marceline nodded, rubbing the back of her head.

"I got it, let's call her Lightening Rod," Raven asked turning to the group.

"Too lengthy," Angel crossed her arms, thinking, "Who was it that inventing electricity again?"

"Ben Franklin," Hank answered a smirk on his face, "Franklin. That's perfect. Franklin."

Marceline smiled to herself, walking back into the room. She liked it. She turned to Lisel who could only help but have a huge grin on her face.

Raven turned to the the radio beside it, turned it up, jumped on the couch, and began to dance. Angel nodded, flying up and began to dance along. Alex smirked, turning to Darwin (who had changed his skin to a hard rock), picked up a chair and began swinging at it, trying to break it. Sean, seeing the fun in this, decided to join in. Hank, not wanting to be a party pooper, took off his shoes, and hung from the ceiling, dancing along to the music.

Lisel laughed lightly, turning into her dog form and began running around and wagging her tail. Marceline smirked; taking turned jumping on the couch and singing the lyric to the song.

"What are you doing?" A female voice shouted, as the group turned to a very irritated Miora. She stood there, her hands on her hips. "Who destroyed the statue?" She continued, pointing to the broken bronze behind her.

"It was Alex," Hank confessed as Alex shot him a glare.

"No, Havoc. We have to call him Havoc. That's his name now," Raven corrected. "And I was thinking, you should be Professor X, and you should be Magneto." She pointed out, looking at the two men.

Erik pressed his lips together, "Exceptional." He murmured quickly, before walking off, Miora behind him.

Charles turned to Raven, "I expected more from you," He said sternly, and then followed the other two. Raven turned back to the group, a look of shunned on her face.

Marceline sighed, sitting down in her seat. This was indeed going to be an experience she'd never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

A day had passed, as the lot of them sat in the lounge, bored out of their minds. They hadn't tried anything like yesterday's stuns, even though the three older people we're gone on some mission. Marceline turned to Lisel, only to see the same look of boredom.

"Ughh, let's do something instead of just sitting here." Lisel moaned, stretching her arms out on the black couch. Raven twisted her face, digging into her pocket and pulling out a deck of cards.

"Well, we can play a card game?" She sent a smile to all of them, watching as Alex stood up and began to walk towards the pinball machine. Moments later, Darwin followed, giving a shrug to the blonde headed girl.

Sean bit his lower lip, turning to look at Marceline (which he made a point to do every 10 seconds), "I'm game…if we make bets." A sly smirk came to his face, causing the females of the group to roll their eyes.

"Like what, Cassidy?" Marceline asked, raising an eyebrow only to get a smile in return.

"Why only the fairest of bets ever." He looked around at the others wildly, and then finally spoke in a whisper, "A kiss."

"Nope." Lisel shook her head, "I'm not kissing your freckle face."

Sean rolled his eyes, "Finnne, you think of something then."

Marceline bit her lower lip, digging into her bag and pulling out a box of Oreos from yesterday,

"Hey! They said there was no more left!" The ginger to her left busted out, a pout on his face.

"Yeah, well, apparently there is." A sinister laugh came from the young girls vocal cords, causing Lisel to turn slowly to her.

"You didn't…"

"I have a problem, Lil. A very serious problem."

The dark haired girl sighed once, "Whatever, just deal the cards so we can get this over with."

"I still like my idea better."

"No, Sean." Raven and Hank said in unison, causing the both of them to blush madly.

As Marceline began to deal out their first game, a group of agents came to the newly fixed window.

"Whoa, I didn't know the circus was in town." One of them started, turning to angel, "Hey, come on, honey, give us a little uh action," He said, making what seemed to be wings with his stubby arms. When he didn't get a response he turned to Hank, "No, come on, let's see the foot,"

Hank pressed his lips together, stood up, and pressed the curtain button.

Marceline watched as the two rude men disappeared behind the thick yellow curtain, still uttering obscenities.

"There just guys, being stupid," Raven sighed, turning to Angel.

"Guys being stupid I can handle, I've handled them my whole life. But I'd much rather have a bunch of guys staring at me with my clothes off, then the way these stare at me."

Raven tried to give her a small smile, but ended up completely averting her gaze, "At us."

Angel quickly turned her head, back, a hurtful look on her face.

Sean molded his lips together, staring around at the group. His eyes finally stopped on Marceline, who was too busy messing with a few stray bolts of electricity to notice him.

"Careful sweetheart wouldn't want to blow anything up." As he said this, a loud thump came from the window, causing them all to turn.

"Wasn't me," The red head turned, letting the sparks go and standing up.

"What was that?" Darwin asked, looking around. Thump. Thump. "I dunno, but something doesn't feel right." He stated, walk towards the window, Alex soon behind him. The thin man pressed the button once more as the rest of the group got to their feet. There appeared to be nothing, but Lisel's defensive state was not deterred. She sniffed the air a couple times, smelling what seemed to be the promising scent of another mutant.

Sean narrowed his eyes, trying to make out anything, suddenly becoming aware of the presence of a hand clenched onto the sleeve of the shoulder. He turned to see Marceline, the fabric of his shirt tightly wrapped into her hand.

Looking up at the night sky, the group sees what seemed to be two men floating in front of the moon.

"What is that?" Darwin asked a worried look on his face.

A scream pierces through the air as an agent lands in front of them. The lot of them jumps back, causing Marceline to trip in the couch. Sean pressed his lips together, not taking his eyes off from his surroundings as he holds out his hand for her to take. Pushing it off, she sets herself up, peering over at the man's body as more of them start to fall. Lisel quickly grabs the curious ginger, pulling her back to the comfort and safety of her arms. As they keep falling, the group retreats to the far corner, a couple of agents with guns appear.

"Get back! Get back, do not leave that room!" As he speaks, the other fires the gun at what seems to be the cause of all the deaths. A fury of red smoke pops in and out quickly, only letting them catch the eye of the mutant for a second before he disappears again, only to appear once more and cut the throat of another agent. He gets to the agent with the gun, making quick work of him, and causing the bullets to shatter the new glass in the window. Most of them duck behind the turned couch, hands over their head. Darwin takes charge, and holds out his hands protectively as a whirlwind of air and water rips through Cerebro, completely destroying it. Hank's turns away, not wanting to watch one of his prized inventions get torn to bits.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin shouted, watching as the remaining agents are slashed one by one by the mutant. "Let's go!" He motions for them to follow, heading towards the door.

They managed to make it to the hallway, before shouting agents cut them off. Suddenly they feel the heat of an explosion hitting their face. Turning around, they all run back to the lounge only to find the same killing and destruction.

Marceline, finally having enough, looks around her for a piece of metal. If something wasn't done soon, they would all be dead by the hands of these mutants. She could fight, or at least injure them enough before dying herself. She felt a trembling hand grab hers, locking their fingers with hers. She turned to its owner, seeing Sean with a fearful look in his eyes as he pulled her back behind him. As the last of the agents die, the two mutants step into the room, a look of kill in their eyes.

A couple shots could be heard from outside the door as an agent spoke, "Alright! You want the mutants? They're right through that door, just let us normal people go! We're no thre-" And then he was cut off by a crack of a spine.

The group huddle together, as a tall statured man walks in, on his head is a helmet made of pure metal. Marceline's grip on Sean's hand tightens as he come closer to them.

"Where's the telepath?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not here," A thick Russian accent escaped from the red mutants lips.

"Too bad. Well at least I can take this silly thing off," He scoffs, removing the hood to reveal a think hairline, and even thinner brown hair. "Good evening. My name's Sebastian Shaw and I am not here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" A lone agent shouted, point a gun at Shaw.

"Azazael," He called to the red mutant, before watching him disappear, cut the man's throat, and then reappear in the same spot. He turned back to the group, "My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved," He shot a look to Darwin, "Or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay, fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings…and queens."

Angel's eye's closed, a small sigh escaping her lips. She reopened them to a hand stretched in front of them. Her mind raced as the pros and cons ran through her head. Sure, she'd be put against her new friends, but to actually be feared and hated was something she wasn't going for. Nevertheless, she took the hand, placing her own in it as he led her out.

"Angel…" Raven started a hurt look in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean asked a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on. We don't belong here." Angel stated, turning to look at them, "And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Marceline shook her head once, not knowing what to say. Lisel pressed her lips together, shortly following Angel. The ginger's face literally dropped as she watched her best friend leave her side to take another.

"Lil." Was all she said, tears welding in her eyes.

"Come on, Marcie. We've got to go,"

Marceline turned to the rest of them, going from hurtful faces, to disbelief. She turned to Lisel, stepping out in front of Sean. "No."

The dark headed girl laughed lightly," Marcie, don't be stupid, you know as well as I do you're hopeless without me, now come on."

"I said no."

"Marceline Jane, if you don't get your ass-"

"Go suck it Lisel. I don't need you to survive; I have friends that will actually acknowledge my opinion."

Never in her life had Lisel seen Marceline lash out like that, she took a few steps back, then pressed her lips together, "Fine."

The three walked to where the other two mutants were, carefully stepping around the glass.

"We have to do something," Raven spoke quietly, pursing her lips together.

Darwin's face hardened as he turned to Alex, pushing his shoulder. "Stop, I'm coming with you," He stated before leaving the group and following after, sending Alex another look.

Shaw looked him over, "Good choice. So tell me about your mutation."

"Well I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you."

Alex made his way in front of the remaining four, watching as Darwin joined the ranks alongside Lisel.

"Alex!" Darwin yelled.

"Get out!" Alex followed, feeling the people behind him shift behind the wall. He began to spin his body, the same rings of energy flowing around him. As he shoots them towards Shaw, a smug smirk is placed on his face, but soon is wiped off as Shaw consumes the band.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture. Feels good." Shaw said bluntly, turning to block Darwin's punch. He quickly grabbed the man by the cheeks, "Adapt to this," He whispers, placing the energy into Darwin's mouth. They all stood in horror as Darwin's body began to try and adapt to the power. With a blink of an eye, they were all gone. Nevertheless, it finally gave in, and he was reduced to nothing but ash. Alex's eyes widened, watching his new friend die before his very own eyes.

A look of horror was on everyone's faces, not really knowing what to do next. Marceline was the first to move, as she walked over to the ashes that once held Darwin. Pressing her lips together, she turned to her fellow mutants. "We need to stop them."

Not a word had been spoken between any of them as daylight broke, showing the rubble of the compound. As they sat motionless against the cold concrete of the bench outside, their minds wondered. Had she really been that dependent on Lisel, to make her think she'd be hopeless without her? Marceline huffed, turning to the red headed boy to her left, noticing a grim look on her usually grinning face.

"Hey," He simply muttered, turning to look at her through the thick lens of sunglasses, "It'll be alright. I promise," He sighed as she didn't say anything, "Look, Marceline. You don't need someone to tell you what to do, or to make you do things. That's what moms are for." He gave her a soft smiled, "And trust me, if you're anything like me, you don't want your mom here."

This made the ginger laughed wholeheartedly, a small smile appearing on her face. "You're right, Sean. You know, she may have been all that I had left, but she kept pushing me down. Telling me what I did was wrong." As she thought about it, she was glad Lisel was gone. Now she could be free, and choose to be Marceline, not the 'Marcie' the other girl wanted her to be. Sure, a small part yearned for her best friend back, but majority of it felt free.

"You wanna know something?" He peered in closer, taking advantage of this moment, "You still owe me a box or Oreos. Or, we can always exchange it for something else. Say…uh, a kiss." He was now smirking, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Marceline's smiled faded into a frown, punching the boy in his shoulder. She shook her head, watching as blue car rushed in front of them. Moments later, Charles and Erik had stepped out, worry and panic on their faces.

"Raven!" Charles called as the blonde stood up, giving her old friend a hug. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

"I'm not going home," Sean simply stated

"What?"

"He's not going back to prison," He nudged to Alex, "And she has no home," He pointed at Marceline (Who had made a point to distance herself from him).

"He killed Darwin," Alex added, a sting of pain hitting him.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over," Charles continued, a firm look on his face. How could he sit there, and say it's over when he knew as well as the others this was just the beginning.

"Darwin's dead," Raven managed to get out, facing Charles. "And we can't even bury him."

The five of them all turned away, feeling the pain of death seeping through them.

"We can avenge him," Erik stated, hands on his hips. Marceline looked up at the man, a look of curiosity on her face. The rest had done the same, before Charles walked over to him, pulling him off to the side. It was true; avenging him would bring great satisfaction. Moments later, Charles turned back the group.

"We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?"

They all nodded, a sense of hope rushing through their bodies.

"Well we can't stay here," Hank announced, "Even if they reopened the department it still isn't safe." He looked down, the hope sinking from his face, "We've got nowhere to go."

Charles bit his lower lip, contemplating something, "Yes we do."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. D: Been busy getting ready my nano novel ready(Also looking for reviews for that! Email me if you're interested. :D) **

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next few will be quiet lengthy. Thanks again for the reviews you lovely, lovely people. 3**

The mansion seemed like a fantasy to Marceline. Never in her life had she seen a house as big as this, nor had her own room. The fact that she could be in peace and sleep in her own bed seemed too good to be true. As she laid stretched out on the red quilted bed, she took in the scent of the mansion; clean, crisp and full of energy.

"Seems you're right at home," A voice called from the door. Quickly turning, she saw Charles leaning against the door frame, studying her intently. She managed to give him a small smile, and then turned to the ground. "Look, Marceline, I know you're hurt. I just want you to know, if you need anyone to talk about it with then my door and mind," He pointed to his head, "Is always open."

"Thanks, Charles. I'm just not too sure I'm ready to talk about it yet,"

"Of course." He made a point to walk away, but stopped, sticking his head into the door, "Your first training session will be tomorrow morning. Rest up, for after Sean, we're wilting down those powers to the core." As he finished, he walked out of her view. Marceline heaved a sigh, resting her head in her hands. She'd have to use her powers tomorrow, and who knows what could go wrong? Without Lisel there, she was bound to be an emotional wreck. Shrugging it off, she stood, determined to find something to munch on before getting ready for bed.

She trenched off towards the kitchen, following the hallways she had seemed to memorize already. Marceline's mind began to loom on the thought of Lisel; on what she was doing at this moment, or if she was thinking about her. When she replayed the thoughts of the last couple days in her head, it made her sick at her stomach. She just left her; after all they had been through together. It seemed so unreal, so hurtful, and she had never expected it from her best friend. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to see she was in an unfamiliar hallway, a half-naked Sean staring her down.

"Lost, sweetheart?" His voice, even though stricken with lust, seemed to calm her a little. He seemed to be one of the few that actually cared about the way she felt, even if it was just to get in her pants. I

She turned to him, eyes filled with pain from the last couple days. "I was going to the kitchen," She answered, giving a sigh. There was no need for him to see her cry.

"Uh huh. That's what they always say," Another crude attempt to flirt. But his demeanor changed as he studied her face. "What's wrong?" In a flash he was at her side, looking her over.

"It's nothing, Sean." He still wasn't convinced but instead of interrogating her further, he pulled her into a hug. She felt his warmth surround her. She rested her head on his chest, focusing on his breathing. After several minutes, she decided it was time to let go, "Really, I'm alright. I was just going to go get a snack."

"Right, I don't believe a lick of it." He grinned, not changing their distant. He reached down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Just remember, you can always talk to me. " It was then that she noticed the many freckles that adorned his face. She gave a small smile, tracing their lines with her mind.

"You weren't spared with freckles," Her upbeat attitude had come back, a playful smile on her face.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Oh please, like you're any better." He grabbed her arm gently, connecting the many freckles. Marceline laughed softly, feeling his finger tickle up and down her arm. He leaned in closer, his lips touching her ear. "You know, you're not too great at this flirting thing." And just like that he was gone into his room, leaving Marceline with nothing but the walls for company. She rubbed her arms, feeling suddenly cold. Quietly she made her way back to her room, giving up on the snack.

"Tell me, Marceline, what exactly are you afraid of?" Charles asked her, blue orbs locked on the red head. She bit her lower lips, adjusting the sweat suit that held snuggly to her body. Could she trust him enough to tell him everything? She had only told Lisel, and that hadn't turned out too great for their relationship. He had taken her down below the mansion, into a room that was filled with nothing but a machine and four walls. She merely shook her head, turning back to the machine in front of her. From his instruction, he wanted her to convert the electricity from it into her body then see if she could hold it for a couple minutes. "Alright, you'll tell me when you're ready. If you'd give what I asked you a try please."

Taking a deep breath, she raised her arm, feeling the energy connecting to her body. In an instant, small bolts of lightning had made their way from the machine and into her hand. Her body began to tremble, and a stinging pain shot through her left arm. She attempted to hold it for a couple more second, but relentlessly gave in and threw the electricity across the room.

"That was decent enough. Let's try again,"

She nodded, doing the same, only lasting a few seconds longer. As the bolts left her arm she dropped to her knees, tears now in her eyes. Charles rushed to her side, a hand on her shoulder. "Marceline,"

"It was all my fault."

"No, no it wasn't."

Marceline raised her head, "Yes it was, Charles! If I hadn't lost control they'd all be alive and maybe Lisel wouldn't hate me!" She was now shouting at the sympathetic looking man.

Charles' face hardened as he stood, picking her up as well. "Come, we'll have tea and you can tell me all about it." He watched as she nodded, and relentless followed him. Several moments of silence, and they had reached the study, where a tea kettle and two cups were waiting for them, already read. He sat down in one of the velvet chairs, motioning for her to sit across from him. "Now, tell me what's been bothering you."

Marceline sighed, not looking at him as she talked, "I grew up in a small town in Rhode Island along with Lisel. We were best friends the minute we met each other. You see, we were neighbors, and our parents had known each other from school, so it was only a matter of time before we met. I have an older brother, but I've rarely seen much of him since the incident. It was my 8th birthday, a huge storm was rolling in and as the guests had begun to leave the party, it was only me, Lisel, and Peter in my room. He was teasing me about something, and I just got so mad." She cringed, closing her eyes, "I remember the electricity flowing through me, and then seeing the fire begin to take over the tiny room. I was so scared I turned to Lisel for support, but she had been knocked unconscious by a falling piece of wood. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I was a 9 year old girl left with a difficult decision. Do I save my best friend, or my parents? 

"I was running out of time, the fire was growing too fast, and soon enough we'd all die from the smoke, so I picked the easy way out. I grabbed Lisel and dragged her out of the house,"

Charles sat there motionless, "You did the right thing, Marceline. If you hadn't had acted, you both would have died. "He walked over and sat next to her, "It's not your fault, either. You were young and inexperienced at your powers. Now, look at you, you can hold a charge for almost a minute. I'd say that's a huge improvement." He gave her a smile, pulling her into a hug.

Marceline nodded, returning the smile, "Thanks, Charles…I really needed to get that off my chest."

"Anytime, now if you'd be so kind, I think Sean is looking for you. Saying something about seeing your nice rear?" He smirked, watching as her face turned as red as her hair. "Don't let him get too far."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
